


Would You?

by tanathil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Adam Raki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: “You want me to hit you? To hurt you?”“I promise, you wouldn’t really be causing me pain. It’s…you know how you sometimes like to take me in before I’ve stretched you properly? Because you like the way it burns a little? It’s like that. I also like it when it burns a little.”Nigel brings up one of his kinks while they're having sex, not really expecting Adam to be willing to go with it (though he really should know by now to have more faith in Adam than that.)
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	Would You?

Nigel’s leaning against the headboard while Adam rides him, his large palms covering the smaller man’s sharp hip bones. He’s not controlling or guiding his movements, just holding on as Adam undulates on top of him, taking his pleasure from Nigel at his own pace.

It’s good, fucking amazing, Adam’s hole so warm and tight around him as he slowly rises and lowers himself, his lean thighs quivering from the exertion, ruby red lips parted around high little ‘ah’ sounds that escape him every time Nigel’s cock brushes against his prostate.

Absolutely perfect, his gorgeous boy with sweat glistening on his hairline, looking so fucking beautiful and sensual without even trying as he uses Nigel to make himself feel good.

It all feels very fucking good to Nigel too, but there’s something that would make this all that much more better, if only he can get Adam to play along with it. Nigel’s never before asked him, not wanting to make Adam feel pressured into trying to give Nigel something that the young man might not be comfortable giving him; but, right now, as their naked bodies are getting slippery with sweat, as the air around them is heavy with the smell of sex and Adam’s being so fucking confident in the way he moves and holds himself, in the way he fucks himself on Nigel’s cock like he’s a fucking prince and Nigel’s a supplicant who’s only purpose is to let Adam use him as he deems fit, Nigel finds himself desperately _wanting_.

Fuck it. He might as well ask.

“Baby. Could you-” Nigel’s words get cut off on a groan as Adam clenches around him. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Nigel draws in a deep breath, blurts out; “Couldyouslapme?”

His words have no effect on Adam; he continues riding Nigel, eyes closed, a questioning little ‘hmm’ vibrating from his throat.

God-fucking-damnit. “Baby. Could you slap me? On my face?”

Now that one gets him a reaction, but not really the one Nigel was looking for; Adam lowers himself down and then he _stops fucking moving_ , just sitting on Nigel’s lap with Nigel’s cock buried so fucking deep inside his ass. Nigel holds onto Adam’s hips and grits his teeth and focuses on not jerking his hips up to fuck into the tight heat surrounding his pulsing erection.

Adam opens those big blue doe eyes of his, the colour nearly swallowed by his arousal dilated pupils, and looks at Nigel with a small crease on his forehead.

“You want me to hit you? To hurt you?” Adam sounds so utterly confused. He rests his hands on Nigel’s chest, almost absentmindedly carding his long fingers through the coarse light blond hairs there. “Why- why would you want that?”

Nigel lifts one hand to cup Adam’s face, thumb gently brushing along a sharp cheekbone. “No, love, you wouldn’t be hurting me. I mean- fuck… Yes, it would hurt, but it would also feel good.” Fucking fuck, he’s so fucking bad at this explaining-thing. “I promise, you wouldn’t really be causing me pain. It’s…you know how you sometimes like to take me in before I’ve stretched you properly? Because you like the way it burns a little? It’s like that. I also like it when it burns a little.”

“Oh.” And that’s all Adam says, his eyes so fucking big and wide as he looks at Nigel, looking so fucking pretty and innocent as he sits there, impaled on Nigel’s dick and _fuck_ , maybe he shouldn’t have asked after all.

“It’s okay, love. You don’t need to do it. Forget I even mentioned anything.” Nigel slides his hand down from Adam’s face, fingertips gently tracing their way over his throat, his collarbones, across his abdomen before arriving at his hip again. Holding onto Adam he pushes up, hoping to distract the younger man, hoping Adam doesn’t start thinking about Nigel’s words too much.

It was so fucking stupid of him to bring this up.

As Nigel starts moving his hips, eyes closed in pleasure from the sinfully delicious tightness of Adam’s hole - always so fucking tight for him, his gorgeous boy - there’s the sudden sharp sound of skin hitting against skin, the sting of the impact lighting Nigel’s nerve endings on fire two heartbeats later.

He inhales sharply, eyes flying wide open, and nearly fucking comes on the spot. Nigel tenses his stomach in an effort to stall his orgasm, momentarily rendered speechless. He looks at Adam, his fucking angel, sitting there on his cock with his big blue eyes and sweaty brows and flushed chest and falls in love with him all over again.

“Was that okay? Did I hurt you?” Adam sounds so fucking unsure and worried and Nigel, finding his words again, can’t reassure him fast enough.

“No, baby, no, you didn’t hurt me.” He caresses Adam’s sides in an effort to soothe him, to calm his baby boy down enough to not have him fret over this. “That was good. I liked that. Do you...do you want to try that again?”

The crease in Adam’s forehead finally smoothes out. He lifts his fingertips to lightly brush against the skin he had just struck, and Nigel nearly fucking _keens_ just from that contact, from the promise of ‘more’ he tentatively hopes it holds.

“I think that I liked that, too.” Adam’s voice is quiet, awed wonder in his tone. _Fuck, fuck,_ fuck. Nigel’s heat engulfed cock twitches at Adam’s words. If he keeps saying things like that to Nigel, this will all be over before it even properly begun.

Nigel grits his teeth together, taking a few steadying breaths before speaking.

“You can do it again, baby, you can. I want you to.”

Adam looks at him assessingly for a moment. Nigel holds his gaze, waiting, hoping…

Adam’s hand draws away and comes back down, connecting with Nigel’s cheek. It stings and it burns and it is _so fucking good_. Nigel lets out a deep moan, reflexively pushing his hips up, fucking into Adam as he rides the pain.

“Again, baby, again. It’s okay, you can slap me harder, daddy likes that.” Nigel’s not fully conscious of the words he’s babbling out, but as Adam suddenly lets out a punched out gasp and starts moving again, rocking his body in time with Nigel’s thrusts, Nigel realizes the word that had slipped him.

_Oh, it’s like that, isn’t it?_

“Go ahead, baby. You can be a good boy and slap daddy harder, can’t you?”

Adam fucking _whines_ at that. He throws his head back, panting towards the ceiling with his eyes closed, all the while moving his lithe body to Nigel’s rhythm. “Yes, yes, I can be good, I can be so good, daddy.” Adam directs his high pitched words towards the ceiling, taking a moment to collect himself before straightening back up. There’s no warning, just the sudden pain against Nigel’s cheek as Adam’s palm strikes his skin and _fuck_.

Adam does it again, putting some real power into it as he swings his arm, the next hit hard enough to make Nigel’s head twist to the side from the impact. He lets out a guttural groan, half filled with pain, half with pleasure, and Adam hurries to caress Nigel’s cheek soothingly.

“I’m sorry, Nigel, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that that hard.” Adam’s words come out fast, laced with worry, and Nigel hastens to calm him down again. He turns his head back to face Adam, a big fucking grin stretching his lips as he bends his neck back and leans towards the younger man, his smiling mouth brushing a kiss against Adam’s chin.

“You didn’t hurt me, angel, it’s okay. Daddy liked that a lot.” Nigel’s breath brushes Adam’s skin as he murmurs the words and Adam-fucking-Raki _shivers_ on top of him and asks him; “Am I doing good, daddy?”

Nigel will fucking die, right here on Adam’s bed with his cock buried in Adam’s ass ‘cause _fucking hell_. His angel plays this game better than Nigel could’ve ever dreamed of. Adam is fucking perfect and beautiful and _naughty_ and Nigel doesn’t know how much more he can take of this before pure lust makes him lose his fucking mind.

“You’re doing so well, baby, you’re being so good for daddy.” Nigel’s done holding back; he slips his hands under Adam’s thighs, helping him in his movements, directing him as Nigel starts thrusting into Adam with purpose. His cheek burns and aches and he’s so close to coming already, so fucking close…

Adam slides a hand between his own thighs and starts fisting his cock, the precum he’s been steadily leaking easing with the friction, seemingly content to let Nigel control the pace of their fucking. Nigel holds his breath as Adam’s free hand comes up, the anticipated hit connecting a moment later and Nigel is fucking _gone_.

He pulls Adam firmly down and holds him there, Adam’s ass flush with Nigel’s groin. He grunts while he ruts into and comes inside that welcoming warmth, Adam’s channel clenching so fucking tightly around his cock as the younger man reaches his own climax with a loud shout. Adam’s release lands all over Nigel’s chest and stomach, the feel and image of it so fucking dirty-good and filthy it makes Nigel dazedly wish he could get immediately hard again and just continue fucking his angel and dirty them both up some more while Adam’s still being all post-orgasm hazy and soft.

Adam slumps heavily against his chest, uncaring of the sticky cum getting on his own skin in the process. Nigel absentmindedly rubs his back as they both pant heavily, trying to catch their breaths. After a while Nigel’s softened cock slips out of Adam on its own accord. Nigel’s cum starts immediately trickling out of Adam’s loose hole and onto Nigel's skin, the sensation sending a shiver through the both of them.

Nigel lifts one hand to Adam’s sweaty curls, caressing the back of his head, Adam’s little puffs of air warm against the side of his neck.

“Are you okay, baby?” Nigel asks him, needing to make sure Adam’s still fine with what they just did now that arousal isn’t clouding their minds anymore. He can feel Adam’s smile against his skin a moment before a small, breathy giggle reaches his ears.

“I’m fantastic.” Adam leans back enough to face Nigel, his eyes bright and a wide grin stretching his lips. “I definitely want to do that again if you do, too.”

“Yeah.” Nigel feels an answering smile rising to his own face as he meets Adam’s eyes. “I would like that.”

Adam touches the side of his face, cupping his palm over Nigel’s reddened cheek. “Does it hurt?” he asks, but there’s no worry or regret in his voice, just simple curiosity.

“Only in the best of ways. Thank you, baby.” Nigel pulls Adam close and kisses him softly, their lips finally meeting for the first time since they scattered their clothes all over the floor of Adam's bedroom.

“You’re welcome, daddy.” Adam’s lips move against Nigel’s own as he speaks, a mischievous lilt in his tone, like he knows perfectly well what he’s doing to Nigel by using that word. _The little-fucking-minx._

“Naughty boy,” Nigel growls before deepening the kiss, Adam’s chest vibrating against his own with his soundless laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you that the urge to call this "Hit Me Baby One More Time" was _strong_... xD  
> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)


End file.
